Developers of software applications for computing devices frequently include various features that are intended for use by more experienced users (e.g., those having a technical background or those having developed experience with the device or application over time). These users, often referred to as power users, are capable of taking advantage of advanced features in the application that a typical user may not use and that enable the power user to accomplish tasks more efficiently or perform more complex tasks than a typical user. Developers generally require that a power user adjust a setting in each application to provide an indication that the user is a power user and to enable the advanced features. As a result, advanced features are not enabled for typical users (i.e., non power users) thereby preventing confusion or compromising the user experience of a typical user and avoiding undue clutter of the user interface.